Falling for the first time
by adelinerose
Summary: Darien and Serena both have the same problem.Members of the opposite sex chasing them.But when Darien comes up with a crazy plan, how will things change?Will the two start to deal with unexpected feelings? are they unwanted feelings?Read to find out! S/D!
1. Chapter 1

Another new story!! I'm kinda not sure about baby, just say yes anymore. It's kinda getting on my nerves. Soooo I may delete it and rewrite it. But I like this idea very much! I don't own sailor moon and I have no idea how the universities in Japan work soo I made them up for my story ahaha. Sooo as always let me know what you think. And say it in a review lol.. Adeline!

At the age of twenty-one I could say that I had managed to make a lot of choices in my life for the better. I graduated from high school early only to graduate university and become one of the youngest accepted into the top medical school here in Tokyo. But the summer of 2002 was one that changed my life forever. Recording it in this journal is my only way of reminding myself of how real it actually was. Here you will find every detail even those that had to be rewritten in by a special someone. It's a story about love and finding it where you least expect to and learning that there is someone out there for everyone. Even those who believe they are the most alone. It's a story for the heart, and from my wife's and mine. It's our story.

"Hey Andrew! Can I get a triple chocolate milkshake and a large side order of fries and a coke please?" Serena asked, sitting down into the nearest stool.

"Sure thing. I'll be back in just a sec!" He replied leaving to go get her drink.

"Does your stomach have any end?" Serena turned to look at the face that the voice was coming from though she didn't need to.

"Well right now it's about as empty as your head. So you can image my surprise when I didn't order the entire menu." She quipped back slowly smirking at him. Darien had known that over the years she had become quite quick and responding but within the last year she was really surprising him. But what had surprised him more was the way his heart would speed up and his palms would become sweaty. He associated the feelings to the adrenaline that would come with their fights. He couldn't face the other idea, that he somewhere deep, deep down had feelings for the meatball head. Andrew returned with Serena's order interrupting his thoughts.

"Here you go, Serena. So, how was the last day of school? I mean, you are finished now." Andrew continued on the conversation.

"Don't hold your breath on meatball head finishing on time." Darien muttered knowing the both of them had heard him.

"I did finish, thank you very much. But it was a sad day, not so much because school is over its because summer is starting…" Serena trailed off as she noticed the girls coming in.

"I have to go now. Bye Andrew! Bye Jerk!" She said hoping off the stool and running towards the girls. The five of them headed out of the arcade together. Andrew went to grab the food and the plates Serena had left only to realise that all the food and drink was gone.

"That girl can eat. I wonder where it goes." He pondered out loud.

"No idea. But Andrew after all these years you can't be still wondering about that girls eating habits." He replied, flipping another page of his book.

"Darien, have you ever really looked at Serena? Especially in the last two years, she has grown up and only in the good way. If I didn't know her for almost her whole life I would behave as most guys do when they see her." He finished as he finished grabbing the dishes, taking them back into the kitchen. Darien was left alone with his thoughts. The drifted towards Serena. Andrew was right as much as they fought and annoyed each other he wasn't able to deny that Serena had indeed grown up over the years. She had every curve in the right place, brilliant big blue eyes, the softest looking lips and hair that only compared to the sun. The more he thought about her the more sappy the comparisons became. He had to get out more he thought to himself.

Leaving the safety of the arcade he felt the eyes on him. It was the eyes of almost every girl there. They were constantly bugging him. If they weren't bold enough to ask him out, they tried flirting with him in the hopes that he would ask them out. At first when this had started he had been flattered. He even took a few of them out of dates before he realised something. They were all the same. Completely and totally void of any real thoughts. All they wanted was to talk about the most boring things like their hair and make up and talk other girls around them down. Shrugging out of three girls' embraces he made it home. He turned on the news and settled in for the night fighting off thoughts of a certain blonde.

The next morning Darien entered the arcade. He spotted a certain meatball head talking to Andrew in the booth but he decided on his usual stool instead. A few minutes later, Andrew returned to greet his best friend.

"Hey man, the usual?" he asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great. What's meatball head doing up so early?" Darien asked unable to keep his curiosity from seeping through.

"She's waiting for her friends. It's their last day together. All the girls are going to prep camps for the university choices. So they won't be together for the first time since they met." Andrew was silent for a moment before he continued, "Try to be nice to Serena today, she's pretty upset about being alone for the summer." Darien looked over his shoulder. He couldn't deny the sadness that he saw in the girl. Darien quickly realised that he was going to be late for his shift at the hospital and threw some change down on the counter before giving her one last look.

Across town, Serena looked at the framed picture of the five of them. The five girls, Amy, Lita, Raye and Mina, they were the loves of her life, her best friends. Though they had parted for the summer they would be together again at the start of the university school year. Their programs had them all off to different parts of Japan for mandatory prep classes into their faculty of choice. Amy was in pre-med, Lita was in culinary arts, Raye in religious studies and creative writing and Mina was in Drama. They had spent their last day together and night together. It was to be their first separation. Serena was to start engineering prep classes the next week. Her faculty was an easy choice, they had thrown a scholarship at her before she applied and it combined her two best subjects math and physics. Those who had met Serena when she was only fourteen would never believe they were her best subjects but because of a certain someone's teasing she started to apply herself. Once actually listening to her teacher and doing her homework she quickly rose to the top ten percent of her class. She hadn't advertised her improvement everywhere. But she was glad to have her parents and close friends proud of her. She laid the picture back on her nightstand and sunk into her bed. Though she knew that it was university regulations she would never understand why it was necessary for her to go to class three times a week during the summer.

The next day, Darien was walking to the arcade when he saw the familiar meat-balled shape outline up ahead. Though she wasn't alone. She was surrounded by what looked like three other guys hollering things to her. She tried to fend them off but was unsuccessful. Darien started to speed up to help the blonde out but she was already inside the arcade.

Darien finally reached the arcade a few minutes later, though it seemed much longer. He sat down in the stool next to Serena. She had her head down on the counter until Andrew brought over her morning milkshake and pancakes.

"Tough morning?" Andrew asked, polite as ever.

"Probably one of the worst. I was so wrapped up in the girls leaving that I forgot the type of protection they offered when around." She said, sipping her milkshake.

"What kind of protection?" Darien asked. Serena didn't say anything right away but her cheeks suddenly had a light pink tint to them. Andrew stepped in for her.

"Serena the past few years has attracted a lot of male and some female attention." He said vaguely. Serena grew more embarrassed turning redder.

"So guys are constantly after you all the time?" Darien asked to make sure he had understood what Andrew was saying.

"Day and night. The girls used to scare almost all of them off but now that they aren't here for the summer Serena seems to be having problems already. In a way she kind of reminds me of your problems, Darien" He finished, chuckling as he walked to serve the newest customers. Darien searched his mind looking for memories that supported what Andrew was saying. He found a few in which he could remember Raye or Lita yelling at guys but that was it. He realised he was unaware of it for some reason. Now, the more he thought about it the clearer he would remember each guy. Before he could stop himself he turned to Serena,

" I think I have a solution to both yours and my problem. You should be my girlfriend." The words came out and they were out there now. Serena began to choke on her pancakes as the suggestion sank into her head.


	2. Chapter 2

It is the perfect day for writing… the weather is soo gross that I can't even step outside. So I get to do this update. I really am starting to think this story is my fav to write. Out of the whole three I have right now lol. Anyways ummm I don't own sailor moon, duh! And I hope that you all continue to review and enjoy the story! Till later, Adeline

Serena somehow managed to choke down her food.

"You want me to be your what?" She asked.

"You know, my girlfriend. Don't get yourself all excited. We both need this. If you do this for me I promise I will keep every guy from bugging you and then at the same time I will keep all those girls away from me." Serena turned to look up at him, expecting that he would burst out into laughter any second. Surprisingly, she found no humor. She couldn't agree to this. She wouldn't. It would just be an endless way for her to be teased and she would have to be around him all of the time.

"As much fun as being permanently teased by you every minute of this summer sounds, I think I am going to pass." Serena got up to leave and turned around to leave. As soon as she was outside of the door, a guy approached her.

"Hey, if I could rearrange the alphabet I would put I and you together." He said stepping right into her personal space.

"Really? That's the line you are going with? Just leave me alone, please." Serena said, trying to be as polite as possible. She went to step around him, only to be grabbed by the waist. Panic entered her mind but only for a second.

"It would be wise to take your hands off my girlfriend." Darien's voice boomed, as he grabbed Serena back towards his embrace. Serena was stunned to say the least. She couldn't believe what Darien had done or that she was actually grateful either. Until that very moment she thought it was all an elaborate ploy to make fun of her further.

"She's not your girlfriend. I see Serena around all the time and I know that she has no boyfriend." The guy finished confidently.

"Well she has one now, bud so get used to it." Darien replied poking his finger into the guy's chest.

"Is this true, Serena?" He asked.

"Ummm, yah, he is my boyfriend. Has been for a while. We are happy together, I think." She finished. She realized that her answer sounded terrible and the look on Darien's face only proved that further. She really had to work on that. The guy was about to rebut but before he had a chance Darien excused them both, saying they had a date in the park to go to.

When they were safely deep within the park, Darien let go of her.

"My boyfriend, I think? We are happy together, I guess? Could you have given that guy a more stupid response??" Darien yelled. Serena wasn't paying attention. Her focus was on the sensation that had left her arm once Darien had let go. She snapped back seconds later.

" I didn't ask for your help anyways." She yelled back hotly.

"Well, you could have used it. I mean did you see how that guy was about to be all over you? Or do you just like random guys feeling you up from time to time?" Once the words had escaped his mouth, he knew it was a mistake. He couldn't understand how one girl could get under his skin so fast or how that guy could have bothered him so much. Serena couldn't believe what she had heard from him. Normally, she would have dumped her milkshake over him or slapped him. But, not today, after that guy had been hitting on her and her and Darien fighting twice. She did what she really wanted to do, she just cried.

She started to cry harder and harder until she felt her legs give out. She had expected that she would hit the ground any second, instead she landed in someone's arms.

Darien leaned out to grab her and slowly lowered them both to the ground. He had pushed it too far. He knew this. He wanted to say something but he didn't know exactly what.

"I wasn't asking for it, with that guy." She finally said.

"I know, I didn't mean that. I lost my temper. I'm sorry." She looked up at him for the first time since she started to cry. He looked sincere. She slowly backed out of his arms feeling instantly cold. Darien saw her shiver and slipped his jacket off and around her shoulders.

" I know, it's okay. We seem to say a lot to each other that we don't mean. So, if I was to be your 'girlfriend', would you be nicer to me?" Serena asked, slowly standing. Darien then stood too, brushing off his pants.

"Well, yes. I guess I would have to be or people wouldn't believe it." Serena looked up at him, disapprovingly, so he continued before she could retaliate. " I will be nicer to you regardless Serena, I will truly try."

"Okay, well I really don't have anything to lose by doing this. I'm late for supper, can we meet tomorrow? I'm thinking we are going to need a plan to get through this summer alive.

"Yah, tomorrow around ten? At the arcade?" Darien asked.

"Sounds good. I have to be at the university for one. Here is your jacket back," She said, slipping it off. Darien pushed it back at her.

" Keep it, I can get it back in the morning." They turned and walked their separate ways. Serena hugged the jacket to her, she could smell Darien's cologne, it was weirdly comforting. In the opposite direction, Darien was smiling, thinking that things were about to get a little more interesting.

It's a short chapter but I wanted to get it up. I didn't really want to start the next day in this chapter because I want lots to happen in it.


End file.
